


It's Not Over Yet

by DemiPyre



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Mentioned Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPyre/pseuds/DemiPyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story about Oliver Queen and his family. Sister, Mother, and Father. No one knows about the youngest Queen.<br/>Maya Queen.<br/>Young, Blonde, Blue Eyes, and seemingly quiet. Nothing is ever the way they seem.<br/>From Taken at birth, abused for 15 years to Being the Youngest Daughter of the Queen Family (And maybe possibly something/Someone Else) her life flipped up side down.</p><p>This is my first Arrow fanfiction. And first story that has been posted on Ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down to Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the Summary I have never Written an Arrow story , nor have I ever Posted on Ao3.  
> I appologize for the bad formatting. Never been very good at that before.  
> I have no idea if anyone will be interested in this, so please let me know in the comments and give a Kudos!  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said in the Summary I have never Written an Arrow story , nor have I ever Posted on Ao3.   
> I appologize for the bad formatting. Never been very good at that before.   
> I have no idea if anyone will be interested in this, so please let me know in the comments and give a Kudos!  
> Enjoy

As children we long for our parents. Whenever we fall down as scratch our knees up, or when one of the kids at school picks on you. You come home tears in your eyes, wanting a hug from your mum or dad. The warmth wrapping around you, feeling content with your life.

But of course not everyone can understand that feeling. No parents to come home to. They wouldn't understand that moment when you argue with your mum or dad, and stomp angrily down the hall to your room to slam the door. And when you feel that you really messed up that time they call you for dinner, and time resets. But some wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand. SHE wouldn't understand.

15 year old Maya didn't understand. She didn't have the sometimes overbearing parents to worry about invading her privacy. Her parents weren't dead, at least to her knowledge. They didn't give her up for adoption. Or simply abandon her. Maya was taken. Taken from her mum. Barely even a day old. 

Life sucked. The men who took her treated her like she was forced upon them. She was to call them "Sir". Nothing else.

She wasn't allowed to say anything else. Only if she was incredibly daring would she become snarky, but that was dooming her for a night out side. Time seemed to stand still in the cold. What was hours seemed like days, and dragged on and on. And just when she thought it was the end the door would open and allow her to numbly climb to her feet, and stumble into the 'house', hair and clothes sopping wet from the harsh rain.

Maya knew better than to try and run away. She did at one point. As expected a 10 year old could only get so far before collapsing, exhaustion finally getting back to her. Sir would find her and drag her back for a night of hell. Beating after beating. No food for days after. 

They taught her to fight. Always enjoying the deals they made. If she were able to knock out one of the men, then she was free. She was allowed to leave, no strings attached. She never made it. She would wake up the next day, body in pain. Bruised, abused skin. Bones broken. She was broken.

The next time the fight came around was different. She just stood there. Taking the beating, the men didn't care that she wasn't fighting back. They enjoyed the motions of it. Knocking her to the ground, kicking her until she was black and blue. Screaming, yelling, praying. Until the world went dark.

And it was all over.

Not Yet.

Everything was white. White and warm. People always describe waking up, not remembering the day before, until it all came flooding back. Not Maya. The men in black, storming her 'House' yelling and screaming. She was saved. Finally. A window to the side overlooked a city. Beautiful. City lights twinkling in the night, Cars zooming around on the streets in a flash.

She began to zone in and out sleep. Slowly but surely the sun rose and the city looked just as magnificent in the early morning light as it did with the blanket of darkness laid over it.

It was quiet, just until a nurse peaked into the room. Mayas eyes went straight to the sheets of her bed. Fumbling between her fingers, not too hindered by the purple cast fastened on her arm.

"Oh ms. Queen! You're awake."

Confusion to the name didn't show up on her face until the brunette in the blue scrubs bounced out of the room to inform the others. 

Several nurses came into the room, each asking questions. 

All of which Maya did not answer as she stared at the whites of her bed.

Peace came and went within 5 minutes as the nurses left and A police man and a doctor came in, talking in hushed tones.

"She won't acknowledge any of us. When she was still under we checked her hearing, but we aren't able to confirm any loss with out her help." 

A couple of whispers passed between them before they started walking over to the hospital bed. Maya immediately found her cast interesting as she began picking at the fabric underneath.

"Officer Lance." The man stuck his hand out, but withdrew it soon after.

"Maya. Please." Doctor Pierce said "Can you hear us? You don't have to say anything, just nod."

The 15 year old stilled before giving a sharp nod, to the pleased Doctor.

"Great." He said pulling a piece of paper out of his binder.

"When you were brought in you had 3 broken ribs. A fractured Ulna and radius and a severe Concussion." He dropped the paper onto the bed.  
"We noticed that you don't have a birth certificate, so we did a blood search. It came back with a match. 15 years ago a blonde haired blue eyed baby was born to Moira and Robert Queen. Not a day later she was gone, we searched everywhere for her, but she wasn't found. That baby was you. Your name is Maya Elizabeth Queen."

The girl, now known as Maya Queen looked at Dr.Pierce in surprise before dropping her gaze. She had heard all about Moira and Robert Queen.  
Millionaires, owners of queens Consolidated.

Their son Oliver returned 2 years ago after missing for 5 years. 

Daughter, Thea, Often getting in trouble with the law, only for the charges to drop the next day.

The doctor left, announcing that Officer Lance was going to ask the young girl a couple of questions.

"The evidence is pretty undeniable, but we have to ask you a few standard questions." He held a picture out for her to see.

"Are these the men that took you?" The picture was of 3 middle aged men,all smiling at the camera, darkness in their eyes.

Maya only let her eyes brush over the picture before turning away. Beeping from the small heart monitor getting faster. 

"Okay that's a yes." Another question, "And they are the ones that did this to you. Correct?" Another nod before Officer Lance grabbed his things and left.

Maya slept for a couple more hours before a knock on her door woke her up. 

"Maya honey?" An older woman, quite possibly around the age of 50 stepped into the room, hand nervously clutching the strap of her purse.  
The woman, a blonde brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"I'm your mom." She told her quietly, as if still in shock. It surely wasn't every day your daughter, who was kidnapped the day after her birth, showed up 15 years later. Much more improbable than your son , who survived a boat crash and 5 years on an island, coming back home.  
Moira Queen was lucky.

She had all of her kids back together.

Sure, Oliver wasn't the same as he was before, and she didn't know how Maya acted, but she knew for sure she will find out, and protect all of her children at all costs.

It was amazing how much the 15 year old looked like Moira. Blonde hair, green eyes, elegant face shape, So much like Oliver.

"I" Moira spoke, voice cracking, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Maya only ever stared at her. No body ever talked to her, and since being in the hospital she has had a whole new experience.

"You were just this tiny." She gestured with her hands. "Your brother, Ollie, Was very unhappy. He wanted a little brother. Thea was only 3, but she was the happiest child ever. I think she just wanted to dress you up." 

When it was clear that Maya wasn't going to do anything she sat down beside the bed and began talking about anything that came to mind.

Oliver's birthday parties.

Oliver and Tommy.

The first time Thea drove a car.

Oliver and Thea's first visit to the Zoo.

She talked about Robert, her father apparently.

The good and bad about the siblings. 

Finally the day started dwindling down and Dr. Pierce walked into the room.

"Mrs. Queen." He said, looking at his clipboard in hand. 

"As far as I am aware of you have a personal Doctor that can check on Maya here correct?" He didn't wait for an answer and continued talking, "Maya's vitals seem stable enough to allow her to go home." 

Moira signed the paperwork to get the 15 year old out of the hospital.

"Make sure that she comes back in 6-8 weeks to get the cast taken off. Take it easy for a few weeks, you have a mild concussion. Dizzy spells are normal at least for a few days. Remember to wrap your abdomen to prevent your ribs from being healed wrong. And don't forget to put the balm on the bruises to help accelerate the healing. " He nodded at the small container that Moira had just put in her purse.

"I brought some of Thea's clothes for you to change into. I hope that they will fit." She pulled out the grey sweat pants and large purple shirt that she had haphazardly thrown into her (Overly large) purse the minute she heard that Maya was alive and had woken up in the hospital.  
"I'll let you get changed." She left the room and stood in the hall for few minutes (Finding a good time to call their driver)until the 15 year old came out.

Not that she hadn't seen it before, but the girl was small Not exactly in height.

The large shirt and the pants that probably would have been just right for Thea completely dwarfed her. The Sweats, which looked like they had been unsuccessfully folded up, were bundled up at the feet. The drawstrings were pulled tightly, and still kept on sliding down her hips. The shirt, which was purposely large, fell off her shoulders, showing the gaunt indentions of her collar bones and neck.

Choosing to not mention any of the bruises and cuts on her arm and neck, she led the girl out with a hand on the small of her back, ignoring the flinch the girl gave at the contact.

As the two left the hospital the became ambushed by men and women with cameras and microphones yelling questions at them.

The car pulled up to the house (Or Castle, as Maya would call it) after an uneventful car ride with the still shaken up Maya.

"I know this is a lot for one day, but don't worry. Soon you can relax. " The driver escorted them up to the front door, allowing Moira to unlock the door and let them in.

The day was already filled with wonder and worry, starting from when she first woke up, to being driven to the castle, Moira reassuring the girls fear. The last thing that she needed was already there. 

Standing in front of the door stood Oliver and Thea Queen, the latter who looked to have been pacing prior to their arrival.

Maya felt the two's eyes on her as she walked in further, not making any eye contact.

"Mom," Oliver stepped forward to hug his mother. "How did it go?" 

Moira smiled at her sons curiousness, "Everything went fine. Maya's home, and that's all that matters" 

At her name, the girl looked up and locked eyes with Oliver. 

He gave her a reassuring smile, which said "Everything will be fine." 

Thea, on the other hand watched Maya. "You really do look like mom and Ollie." 

The silence became awkward, until Moira cleared her throat. "Oliver. Can you show Maya to her room?" 

The older man looked at Maya then at Moira. With out a word he started walking, The 15 year old trailing behind.

"I know you may be a little scared or nervous, but give it a little time and you'll get used to it." 

Oliver led her up the stairs in the grand entrance, overlooking the beautiful door way. 

"Your room's next to mine, across from Thea's. Mom's room is down the hall." Maya followed his finger to the last door at the end of the hallway.  
He left her at the doorway to her new room, walking away with his phone to his ear. 

"Yeah Felicity?" Was the last thing she heard as he shut the door to his own room. 

The 15 year old turned around and walked into her room. She took tentative steps as she stared wide eyed at the size and beauty of the place. Furniture laid around the room, strategically placed to make the room feel open.

A large queen bed pressed against the back wall, placed behind a desk with two computer monitors on it. The room was decorated in muted colors, brown, tan, and peach casually tossed around the room.

She licked her lips, unable to express her emotions, even with her own thoughts. She walked closer to the bed, fingers brushing over presumably, Egyptian-Cotton.

Her heart beat fast as footsteps walked up behind her. Reminding herself that it was probably one of her new family members, she turned around, ready to run if needed. 

"Mom told me that you have no clothes." Thea, her sister, said. "But she didn't think it would be a very good idea if we took you shopping. At least not right after you got home." She rambled, "Anyways, do you know your sizes?" 

Maya shot her a confused look and shook her head. "Oh, I'm going to get you some clothes. What kind of style do you like?"

For the next 30 minutes Thea and Maya sat on the bed, Maya pointing out clothes that she liked, feeling bad about using the family's money on her. 

So far Thea deducted that her style was a dark, Rocker look, Looking at Leather jackets and leather boots more than Heels, and Dresses.

In almost no time the maid, Raissa, knocked on the door, informing the two that it was time for dinner. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, at least for Maya. 3 of the 4, having been introduced to Walter Steel, tried to get the young girl to talk.

Oliver just sent her calming looks to which she appreciated.

"You don't have to talk." He told her after dinner "Just do what you feel comfortable doing." And with that, he ran out the double doors to meet up with his Body Guard, who the girl had not been introduced to yet.

That night, in the much to comfy bed, Maya laid, thinking about the Plot Twist her life had taken.

From Kidnaped as a baby and abused to Finding out that she was a member of an incredibly rich family. 

Crazy.

She had thought it was done. 

Her Life, but It's not over yet.

It's just beginning.


	2. Erase my Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. Just whenever I finish writing it, and when i'm happy.
> 
> I'm bringing in another character. Please don't kill me... Although some may love me for this...
> 
> Give the Story A Kudos! Comment! Enjoy!

Maya woke early the next day, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. The small analog clock on the night stand next to flashed 5:30am. The room was dark, as shadows cast over the furniture. Black curtains preventing any sun from entering the room.

  
That was the best night of her life. Typically she slept on an old squeaking mattress on the floor with thin blankets and woken up earlier and earlier each morning with yelling, buckets of water(At least she hoped it was water) being poured on top of her. All that had changed though. The minute the cops burst into her 'house', life had changed.

  
Large expensive furniture surrounded her where she sat atop of her Egyptian-Cotton bed sheets on the Royal queen sized bed. She felt like a Queen now. Of course she was. Officially. Maya Elizabeth Queen. She never knew her full name. Only Maya. It was strange how her kidnappers kept her real first name. Wouldn't they typically change the name. Just another way to track down the kidnapped.

  
Maya shrugged and shuffled away from the bed. Could she go down stairs? After all it was early-ish... almost 6 AM. When sounds of pots and pans clanking around floated up the stairs. Maya decided to follow the noise, and that's how she ended up in the marble plated kitchen.

Maya watched Raisa fry an egg on the stove. "You aren't the only one who wakes early ms. Queen."

  
The woman Put salt and pepper on the nearly cooked egg. "Mr. Queen leaves very early." she flipped the egg onto the small blue flowered plate.

 

As if knowing they(Raisa) was talking about him, Oliver walked in.

  
"Good Morning Raisa.". "Maya." He sent both of them a smile.

  
"How did you sleep?" Maya gave a small smile and nodded her head.

  
"Good. I heard that the stuff Thea ordered for you should be here today."

  
The young blonde was shocked.

  
She didn't exactly know how long it typically took for an order, but definitely couldn't be less than a day.

  
Although, she guessed, it could be because a Queen ordered it.

  
The store could, quite possibly, be on literal speed dial.

The next couple of hours went by in a flash, Oliver had to leave, Moira left for lunch with a couple of friends, and the clothes Thea had ordered had arrived. She didn't know how the older girl had done, but the clothes fit perfectly.

  
Almost all of the articles of clothing were black, infact, all but one.

  
"I know you didn't pick this out," Thea unfolded a creme colored lace dress from the box, "But I thought you would look super cute in this."  
Maya took the dress from her sisters hands, a large smile on her face.

  
After staring at the dress for a few seconds she dropped it onto the couch and buried her face into her hands, and gave a shuttering breath.

  
"Maya?" Thea cast a worried look at the 15 year old "What's wrong?".

  
The young girl shook her head back in forth, letting out a strangled sob.

  
Thea pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring her flinch.

  
She had no idea what was wrong, or What had caused her new sister to cry, but she knew she had to fix it.

  
She was her sister, and nothing or anyone was ever going to hurt her again.

**(I was Seriously thinking of leaving it right here, but then decided not to.)**

The younger girl had finally calmed down after silently showing Thea that she wasn't upset, quite the opposite.

  
Maya was overwhelmed.

  
All new feelings, emotions, and people to get used to. From servant to royalty. The way those men treated her, She shuddered. She wouldn't have to think about that anymore. She had Thea, Moira, and Oliver. All who treated her so nicely. Fed her, Gave her clothes, and talked to her. She couldn't help it, and she didn't want to.

  
She was finally happy.

After Maya and Thea hung up the clothes in the seriously large closet the two sat on the Couch watching TV until 3pm.

  
"What I don't get " Thea randomly said, pausing the TV, "is why you don't talk."

  
Maya shrugged, but The older Girl continued on. "The doctors said that nothing is damaged, but you choose not to talk."

  
"She doesn't have to talk Thea."

  
Both girls jumped and turned around. "I know that Ollie, Just wondering why."

  
Maya looked at Oliver in thanks.

  
"I was wondering if you are up to meeting someone? You'll probably see him around here all the time." The girl gave her brother a nervous nod and cast an Anxious look at the door way.

  
In came, or more specifically, in rolled a very familiar face.

  
While still in the Hospital, Moira, who told tales of Thea, Oliver, and his best friend, pulled out several pictures from her bag. Each picture of the two friends showed how close the two were, starting from ages 8 up to just months before the Queens Gambit accident. Arms slung around shoulders, wide smiles on baby faces.

  
"Hi, I'm Tommy." The man, Tommy, held out his hand, but dropped after Maya made no move.

  
She stared at the wheel chair that Tommy sat in, LED's flashing on the wheels.

  
"There was an accident a few months ago." He said "Now i'm paralyzed." He tried not to sound very bitter. After all, it was his own father's fault.

  
"What are you two watching?" Oliver asked, moving the subject over.

  
"Some movie called 'What's your number?' It just started."

  
Tommy rolled his wheelchair closer. "I love this movie!" Eyes glued to the screen "Man, Anna Farris is so Hot."

  
Oliver sat down on the 3 cushioned couch. Throughout the movie Maya moved closer and closer to Thea, who held the younger girls hand. She had to get used to physical touch.

 

Thea kept on going on and on about some Chris. "He played Collin from 'What's your number?'." She Explained.

  
She looked at her phone. "Oh no." She jumped up, "I have to open up Verdant. Ollie can I get a ride?"

  
"Do you want to come down and see the club?" Thea offered, getting ready to leave.

  
Maya's eyes widened and rapidly shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

  
"Maybe some other time then?" The older girl halfheartedly asked, running out of her room, leaving the younger girl alone. At least Until Moira got back, Late.

  
Wiped out from the 'emotional' day she changed into a large shirt and sweats, and sat on the bed. She loved her new life.

  
A little nerve-wracking, but she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry/Not Sorry for putting Tommy in a wheel chair. I like Tommy too much for him to die. I still left the events from the first season in there. And with Tommy getting impaled by the rod. But seriously, How can I let someone survive from that, and not have give them permanent damage?
> 
> Sorry the beginning was so horrible. I had like no inspiration, plus i suck at starting Chapters and getting them on a roll. Once I start getting some action in it them i'm good to go.
> 
> I apologize for the OOC-ness of all of the characters. I promise as I continue writing i will get better. To be honest I Got into arrow about a month ago. I watched 4 years worth of episodes in 3 days. I think I deserve some type of metal for that.
> 
> I really want to thank everyone who commented on the last Chapter and gave a Kudos. I seriously was not expecting a reaction that big. I had over 20 views within the first 30 minutes or so of it being online.
> 
> I'm going to try an post a new chapter every Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday.
> 
> Give it a Kudos please and Comment. I will take suggestions. I may use it or it may give me new ideas.


	3. Somewhere I belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone has noticed, but the title of the chapters are Song titles that I think of as I write the chapters or that I listen to while posting it.
> 
> Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park
> 
> I already have Chapter 4 written and formatted, but i am going to wait until next week to post it. After I post this I am going to get started on chapter 5.
> 
> Enjoy.

Maya didn't leave the Castle in days, no matter how many times Oliver and Thea had offered to Visit the Club or to go out and eat.

Her name had been all over the news. People dying to catch a glimpse of the new Queen in the family. 

With her time in the Mansion she got a chance to look around. It was definitely a home of fortune. Paintings hung everywhere. Famous and non-famous mingled in the same rooms and down the halls. 

Oliver, who wasn't very good at it, set up the computer monitors in her room with the talking through of a friend.

Back when she was still with the men, sirs, they let her on the computers, with guidance of course. And she watched TV. It was almost like a real home. If you ignore all the invading properties and abuse that it brought.

The first thing she did with her computer freedom was, strangely enough, look herself up. Curious at the little to none information that the public had of her. Simple pictures of when she was leaving the hospital, purple cast and all, and an article when she had first gone missing, with no suspects. 

Maya was oddly good with electronics. As a child, she would take the broken kitchen appliances and fix them, good as new, or simply better. It was something that she could do with her hands to distract herself from pain and fright of the 3 men. On of the things she could say she was proud of.

She had become close with Thea. 

The older girl was home more often than Moira or Oliver. She was a kind person, one who had patience with Maya, who sometimes didn't understand why she didn't talk, but doesn't penalize her for it. 

If Thea was home you could bet that Maya wasn't too far from her. She loved to talk to her sister, and even though she didn't reply Thea felt touched at their closeness. 

While (Partially) trusting Oliver, she was slightly afraid of him. A raised hand never ceased to make her flinch or a lough voice. 

Tommy, who really was around often, yelled a lot. Let it be Football or a scary movie, the man was yelling at the TV. At first Maya would jump, flinch, or in a bad case, cower, but after a while she got used to it.

She really did start to feel like Thea and Oliver were her siblings, even Tommy, who was like a brother to Thea and Oliver, treated her like a little sister.  
The man was too cheerful to be in a wheel chair.'

Maya often forgot about it, at least until Tommy rolled him self around in it. It was almost as if he enjoyed it. He was often found doing tricks in it. Rocking back and forth on the two big wheels or spinning around rapidly. Maya was seriously afraid he was going to fall out of the chair one day.

It never failed for one of the 3 or all of them to ask if she wanted to go see the club or to take a trip down to big belly burger. She always turned it down, but at one point or another she had to leave the Castle.

It all led up to this point, where Maya, dressed in nearly all black(With a splash of color, Ovs...), sat in the back of Oliver's car, Thea next to her, Oliver driving, Tommy in the passenger, and Wheel Chair in the trunk.

Oliver had almost called his driver, Diggle, to drive them to Big Belly Burger, but decided as the first trip out of the House frightened the young girl, adding another person for her to meet wouldn't be the best idea. 

Maya had Big Belly Burger one time before in her life as a left over from on the the sir's meals. Although it was cold and soggy, it was the best thing that she had ever tasted before.

She wasn't sure what to order, she didn't know the name of the soggy Quarter-sized left over that she had.

"She'll have the Jr. Bacon Belly Burger." Maya gave Thea a very thankful look. 

Throughout their 'bonding' time, Thea learned a few things about the younger girl. 

She didn't eat a whole lot. After being forced to eat small proportions all her life, her stomach wasn't very big and therefore could barely, if at all, finish a full meal. And she liked Bacon. It was funny, one morning Raisa had made Bacon and had Maya try it. She would have eaten it all if Maya hadn't stolen some pieces away from her.

The whole time during their meal cameras flashed out side. Each person wanting the first real picture of Maya Elizabeth Queen.

Despite the interruptions out side Tommy, Oliver, and Thea managed to joke around, Each trying to get the biggest smile from Maya. 

For the record, Tommy Won.

"Wait, Wait, Wait." Tommy took a drink of his Big Belly Soda, "What do you call a fake Noodle?" Three sets of eyes looked over at him "An   
Impasta!!"

While Oliver and Thea rolled their eyes at the corny joke, Mayas nose crinkled up and let out a small giggle.

"I win! I got her to laugh!" 

Oliver Scowled at his friend "That was not a laugh. It was a giggle." 

It seemed Thea was on Oliver's side, "Big Difference" She added. 

"Same Difference." Tommy countered "They're both a noise from amusement." 

The 3 'Adults' argued against both cases for the rest of the meal, often casting glances at a Content Maya.

As usual, all good things came to an end, and the 4 had to leave the restaurant. 

Oliver intensly regretted not having Diggle with them, having not been able to push his way through the Crowd and keep and eye on the silently panicking Maya. 

Tommy, who made his way through first, used his wheelchair as a battering ram, guiding the way through the Media crowd (Who will, later, laugh in glee at rolling over a few toes on "Accident"), Oliver acted as a body guard, keeping is hand on Mayas shoulder, and Thea, who held The girls hand the entire time gave a few squeezes when the shaking became noticeable.

As they sat in the car, driving way Oliver looked behind him at Maya.

"Maya, are you okay?" The girl barely lifted her head up, but nodded, still not letting go of Thea's hand(the latter not willing to let go either).

"Sorry you had to go through that." Thea whispered to her,"I guess that because we all went through it since were young we just forgot about it."

For Maya, it wouldn't have been a big problem if they weren't as loud, and several of them didn't try and grab a part of her arm, in a cast or not.

As long as they were able to try and get them to stay a little bit longer and pay more attention to them.

That night, instead of Thea leaving to run 'The Verdant', she stayed home and comforted the girl with movies, popcorn, and Ice cream.

"I'll just have Roy run it tonight."

She said before pulling the tub of Peanut Butter Cup Ice cream out of the freezer and grabbing 2 spoons. 

That night, she didn't even care when she fell asleep against a dozing off Thea's shoulder and didn't wake up when Oliver carried her up to her room.

"Goodnight." He whispered, turning off the lights and shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for little dialogue. I couldn't find any good place for it. 
> 
> And I did put more Tommy in it. I like Tommy.
> 
> Fun Fact: The joke that I had Tommy tell Maya, I used it before.
> 
> Back when I was at school (I was a Senior, and it was 2 years ago) my friend and I were grabbing our lunch. Every day we would walk past this Freshman who was always sitting alone. He kind of reminded me of me, I was Quiet and very Shy in Freshman Year. Anyways, we decided to sit next to him. So my friend and I sat on other side of him, and he looked really scared,Two Seniors sitting right next to a freshman was never good. So we asked him his name (Alejandro) and tried to ask him questions which he was never loud enough so we could understand him. I just randomly burst out with "What do you call a fake noodle?". "An Impasta!" He didn't laugh... Or smile. I thought the poor kid was going to cry so my friend and i grabbed our food and left.
> 
> So there's a small look into my life.
> 
> If you Prefer Fanfiction . net I or wattpad i have this posted on both websites. Under different usernames.  
> FF.net: LupinCriss  
> Wattpad: AllisonCrissLupin
> 
> On my FF.net I have several different fanfictions (That I admittedly haven't updated in years) and I have a full Bio on there if you want to know more about me.


	4. Why Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title of chapter:
> 
> Set it off-Why Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the week again where i post my crappily edited chapters. I literally can't get over how many people have read this and followed it. I'm amazed.
> 
> So Maya meets Diggle and Felicity in this. Hope I did some justice for them.
> 
> Please Read. Enjoy. And Comment.

I was an Impromptu trip.

Oliver had asked one morning, and Maya agreed. She had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. She could barely make it to Big Belly Burger without panicking too bad. She walked out of her room ready to leave and shaking. 

"Are you ready?" He asked as he, too, walked out of his room.

Maya gave a sharp nod and followed her brother down the stairs.

"Maya" Oliver said, standing next to a large black man. "I want you to meet my Body Guard."

The girl looked up at the man, eyes wide.

"Call me Dig." He smiled and held his hand out.

She took a step back, wishing Oliver was next to her.

"Anyway," Her brother jumped in, clearing the Awkward silence, "Dig's going to drive us."

Oliver sat in the back with her. After the disastrous ending on her first trip out of the castle the two became much closer. 

Oliver had become protective of her, at least a lot more protective than before. But she had liked it. Meeting new people was scary. At least for her it was. And she didn't trust very well. She was glad her brother was there with her.

Maya liked her family, and non-family, family.She had gotten to the point where, in her head, she called called Tommy her brother. The man was a lot like Oliver, attitude wise, but had some of the same features as Thea. Maya knew she looked like Oliver. Almost everyone had pointed it out, and after googling herself again after the Mob of Media got to them at Big Belly Burger, she knew they saw it as well. 

Her heart beat faster and faster as the car pulled up in front of queens consolidated. 

"You'll be fine." Oliver guided Maya into the elevator, Diggle falling back to not make the young girl even more uncomfortable.

She watched as the numbers on the wall climbed, and stopped.

"Maya?" Oliver called her, already standing outside the double elevator doors. "Are you coming?" 

She nodded and started walking, her legs feeling numb. Oliver's smaller steps, to match Maya's led them to the wall of glass. 

"Felicity." He called opening the doors.

An older blonde, around Olivers age(Possibly younger), flew out from behind the large computer in the glass surrounded room.

"Hi! You're Maya right? I heard that you're mute, Well not mute, but don't talk. I mean You can talk, but choose not to. I don't know why because talking is great." She looked at Oliver, "I'll be quiet now."

"Maya, this is Felicity." Oliver's face held a smile at the antics of his friend. "Maya is going to stay with us today."

It was clear that Oliver adored the younger girl.

The smile in his eyes when he looked at her, and the protective stance he took whenever someone would enter the room. Soon, if not already, he will be wrapped around the girl's finger. And the way she looked up at him, to see the relief flood her face at his calm look. 

Maya didn't do much throughout the day, She read one of Felicity's books on computer science, and was surprisingly good at computers. When Oliver's office computer started spacing on him Felicity almost expected him to call her over, but instead Maya leaned forward and clicked around and typed a few keys, and the man was satisfied with the state of his computer.

Everything was fine until a man came running in.

"Mr. Queen." He, the balding man, said, "Your's and Ms. Smoaks presence is requested in the meeting room."

Both Oliver and Felicity's gazes moved over to Maya, who was sitting in Oliver's Chair. She nodded at him, almost if saying 'I'll be fine'.  
"Be safe." He told her before walking out the door, Felicity and the balding man by his side.

Maya surfed Oliver's computer, not doing much until the door opened. She lifted her head, expecting it to be her brother and Felicity, but the smile slipped off her face when she saw two big and burly men in uniforms. 

"Mr Queen, We have news of an intruder. We think that she's around age-" One of the men trailed off when they saw the 15 year old sitting in the office chair. 

"You're not Mr. Queen." The other one said stupidly, pointing out the obvious. 

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here. No kids allowed. You must be the intruder." Guard number 1 said, walking closer. 

"Come with us." Guard number 2 followed his partners move. 

Maya pushed herself further in to the leather chair, her breath picking up faster. She squeezed her eyes shut, when the first guard grabbed her cast covered arm and tried to haul her out of the chair. Both guards grabbed her arms and started pulling her out of the room.

"Hey" Another voice shouted. "What are you doing?" 

Maya looked up, tears blinding her sight. Through her blurry vision she saw John Diggle crossing the large room towards them. 

"We just caught the intruder Sir. We're sending her out of the Building." Guard number 2 said, the 1st one nodding along with him. 

"She isn't an intruder. This is Maya Queen. Mr. Queen's sister." 

Both guards looked at each other then at the young blonde in the their arms in fright before letting her drop to the ground. 

"We're so sorry Ms. Queen." The two guards said at the same time. 

"I would worry about your jobs once Mr. Queen finds out about this. Now go." They stumbled out the door leaving Diggle and Maya alone. 

"Maya?" Diggle kneeled down in front of the girl, "Are you okay?"

She wiped her eyes, but looked up at the man who practically saved her. She nodded, eyes red, and in a quick movement she reached up and hugged him, but let go not even a second later.

"Diggle?" Oliver walked into the room seeing a red eyed Maya and his friend in front of her, "What the hell happened here?"

Felicity helped Maya up while Diggle was explaining what happened with the two guards. The older blonde hugged the younger girl tightly. 

"Is that all that happened?"

Her brother asked, feeling a pang in her heart at the red faced girl being hugged by his IT friend. She nodded.

With Mayas help, pointing out the two guards on Felicity's computer, Oliver ran down to the control room to have a little 'Chat' with two soon to be jobless people. She felt bad, she really did, but she didn't like those men. Just something off about them. A bad Vibe.

When Oliver offered to take the young girl home she refused, but accepted when they went out to eat. 

"So Maya?" Felicity asked, enjoying the presence of the young girl. 

"Do you like Doctor Who?" She shrugged, having never seen the show before. Wondering exactly 'Who' the Doctor was.

Oliver and Diggle watched in amusement as felicity pulled out her phone and showed Maya Clips and Pictures of all of the different Doctors.

The day might have been ruined by two idiots, but by the end things have evened out. 

And by the way... Did they ever catch the intruder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love reading everyone's comments. I always get so excited when I get a new one.
> 
> Tell me if you liked my portrayal of Felicity and Diggle.  
> Give me Ideas. I will definitely look over them and seriously think about it. I can't promise that I will always use them, but if i do, then I will give credit where Credit is due.
> 
> OMG!! So i recently got into Supernatural. I've watched some episode between the past couple of years with my sister, but I'm going through all of the episodes. I'm currently In Season 2 Episode 15 and that's as I am posting this chapter. I'm already working on chapter 7, but I might fall back on some of the chapters. When I start watching a new show I become obsessed with it. And I mean OBSESSED.
> 
> Please Comment :)


	5. Sweet Home Alabama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some one had told me that they wanted a chapter between Moira and Maya. I didn't exactly know what to write, so here it is. Kind of a filler chapter. The good stuff will happen next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry that it's so short... I couldn't think of what to write. Next chapter has over 1,000 words.  
> Read!! Comment!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Maya liked her family. No. She loved her family.

The quirks of each person equally different yet some of the same qualities. Thea, she was quirky and loved to shop. 

Oliver, He was a mystery often disappearing at night. But still kind and caring  
And Tommy, who is as much of a brother to Maya as Oliver and Thea was, was like a child. Hyper, always having jokes on his mind.

She didn't mean to, but Moira had often been avoided. Granted the woman wasn't around a whole lot. Maya felt uncomfortable around the woman. She wasn't scared of her, she just never had a mother figure. And admittedly she didn't want to disappoint her. Oliver and Thea was her brother and sister and they immediately clicked, but with Moira she had no idea what to say(Or not say) or do.

But sooner or later she would have to interact with her. After all she was her mother, and there was nothing wrong with that.  
There she was, in the back of one of the family cars, Moira next to her. 

"I'm glad we can go out and do this. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much the past couple of weeks." 

Maya gave her a soft smile and looked back down at her Creme dress. 

"Don't think I haven't noticed the change in you." Her Moira, Her Mother, said. "You smile so much now. Same smile as your father." 

The 15-year-old looked away. She would have loved to meet her father. Thea talked about him often. How he bought over 1,000 Crayons for her through her coloring phase. 

Oliver talked about one of their disastrous camping trips. Hell, even Tommy said how he was more of a father when Malcolm had run off after his wife's death.

She had dreamed of how life would be like if she was never taken. 

Would she act like Thea? Or would she stay the same? All of the friends she would have. They would stay the night and Oliver would get onto them for being too loud as he tried to sleep. As soon as he would leave the room they would start talking loud. Or she would argue with Thea, and try to borrow her clothes without permission. One could only imagine.

Maya was uncomfortable. 

She didn't belong at Table Salt. Her and her purple cast stood out. After all it was her 4th time out of the Castle. And her first time in an established restaurant.

People stared at her, not completely sure if it was because she didn't hold herself like the others or the fact that she was Maya Queen.

"Maya honey, What are you going to have?" Moira asked, knocking Maya out of her wistful thoughts. 

She looked down at the menu and quickly pointed to the one thing she understood. 

"Alfredo? Perfect Choice. And what will your drink be?"

 

The food came, and while she didn't think her Alfredo was that amazing Moira absolutely loved her Salmon TarTar. According to her, it was her usual there. The whole experience was awkward. Most people would have small talk while they ate, but Maya didn't talk. And That was a problem.

She was glad when they were finally leaving, although a little guilty.

"Maya?" Moira said the minute they got into the car. "I had Mr. Rizzo pick this up while we were at the Restaurant." She handed the younger blonde an Iphone. "That way you can communicate with everyone. " 

Maya looked up, a blinding smile on her face. She leaned forward and one arm hugged her mother before quickly letting go.

The phone was perfect. She couldn't ask more from her family. "Oliver's, Thea's, and my number is already in it." 

It was late, and everyone was in bed. Well, nearly everyone. Maya sat up in her bed, lights off and phone on. She couldn't put it down.

A ring went through the room. 

Maya had her first ever text. 

_**Thea: Your phone will still be here tomorrow. I can practically feel your joy next room over. Sleep.** _

Maya smiled and began typing a reply.

_**Maya: I guess. Good Night Thea.** _

_**Thea: Night Little Sis.** _

She turned the phone off and laid back in her bed. She had everything she ever wanted. If only she could find out where Oliver went every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. 
> 
> I love hearing what you guys think about this.


	6. Emperor's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor's New Clothes- Panic! At The Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will say this Chapter will be rated T. I has a strong theme at the end of the Story. Not graphic though.  
> Guess what?!? A secret gets out...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this... Please comment

Every night Maya watched Oliver run out of the house and ride off on his motor cycle. Every night she wondered where he would go. It was time she found out.

She wasn't nervous about going out in public any more. She had gone out several times with Oliver and Thea. 

6 weeks since she got there and she had changed. She had come out of her shell and smiled a lot more. Her family often made jokes to make her laugh or smile. But Tommy always won.

She started jogging around the backyard every morning, getting up before Raisa even made breakfast. Every once in a while she would join Oliver at Queens Consolidated, and sit with Felicity as she babbled about one show or another. 

Maya had become quite the Techie. She was good with computers and once she got her phone, she had become good with that as well.

Some how Oliver had multiple broken phones. Typically Cracked or shattered And one with an odd hole through and through. Once Maya had gotten wind that Oliver was going to throw out the old phones she had asked him(Via Text Obs...) if she could have them. And pretty soon she had multiple working phones and pieces striped from the incorrigible Phones.

After seeing her obvious talent at the Electronics Oliver had bought her a set of tools, for which she had used almost daily.

After being tired of being stuck in the house, having to message a driver, Oliver, or Thea to drive her around she finally asked for something.

A skateboard.

At first her mother had been upset at the 'very unsafe' mode of transport. At least up until she had taken her out front to see that she did, in fact, know how to ride. It didn't help much with Moira's worry. If anything it made it worse. 

"You're going to hurt yourself even more doing those silly little stunts."

And every time before she left she always gave her youngest a hug before letting her go outside riding around "Be safe. I can't lose you again." She said always said before she would leave.

It was that mode of transport that allowed her to follow her brother.  
Very, Very late at night.

Even though Oliver was fast on his Motorcycle Maya was faster on her skateboard. He drove around in circles, down alleys and pulled around through parking lots then finally settled in the back alley of Verdant.

It might have been okay, if Oliver hadn't taken multiple detours as if trying to shake someone from his tail and had gone in through the front entrance, but instead he suspiciously punched in a code on the back door and let himself in. 

Maya looked around wary of the security cameras before clambering onto a trash can and throwing herself onto the roof. She sat there for around 10 minutes, nearly dosing off, before the back door slams open and the Arrow emerges from it, hood down. 

"I'll be fine Felicity. This guy isn't any worse than the ones I've taken down before." He called out before shutting the door, throwing his hood on, jumping onto his bike and riding off.

It was Oliver! 

Maya rolled over onto her back and stared at the skye for a few minutes. At least she knew where he went all the time. The more that she thought about it she remembered her brother coming home with multiple bruises and small gashes stitched up. Everything had become clear. Late nights, mysterious injuries, Broken phones, and secret conversations with Felicity and Diggle. 

'And' Maya thought 'I bet Diggle is Oliver's partner.'

The young blonde slid off the roof and tucked herself into a roll.

'Oliver's the Arrow!' She wanted to scream as she sped home, hoping Moira didn't notice her disappearance from her room.

She followed Oliver to the Back Alley of the Verdant every night for nearly a week or sometimes beat him there. It was still tough, trying to wrap her head around that fact.  
The Arrow, Her big brother. 

Maya sat at her desk in her room tinkering with another broken phone from Oliver, pulling out the battery and wires when Thea walked in. 

"Hey Maya." She leaned up against the desk, careful of the broken glass littering the top "Do you want to come with me to Verdant tonight? You haven't been there yet."

The younger girl put down one of her screw drivers before nodding. 

"Great. Roy will pick us up at 6."And she bounce out of the room.

Maya buried her head in her hands. What did she agree to? She might be okay with going outside and to the stores, but she was not good at meeting people. Certain people still made her panic. Heart race. 

Roy. 

Roy Harper. 

She had heard a lot about him how he stole Thea's purse, but gave it back and saved her life. She had seen many pictures of him(all from Thea) and thought he was pretty cute. 

But as she sat in the back of his car, Thea in the front, she had to change her mind. He wasn't Cute. He was Drop Dead Gorgeous. 

Her typical weary-ness wasn't anywhere when she met him.

After the car started driving off Maya pulled out her phone. 

_**Maya: You're right** _

She typed, pressing send and began typing another one.

_**Maya: He is Hot.** _

Thea took a couple of seconds to pull out her phone and began laughing.

Maya plugged in one of her ear buds and stared at the scenery pass by as Thea and Roy talked.

Maya followed Thea out of the car. 

"Wait until you get a look at this place."

She unlocked the large metal doors and let her sister walk in first. 'Wow' she mouthed.

"Awesome right?" Roy asked, shutting the doors behind them. 

The young blonde nodded. 

If she remembered it right, Oliver created the club with Tommy. Why not hide the secret lair of the green superhero underneath a club decorated with the color green literally named with the color green in mind?

Which made her wonder... Was Tommy a part of Team Arrow? She knew for sure Felicity and Diggle was. No possible way could the two be as close as they are without Tommy knowing about his best friends escapades.

The club quickly filled up, pushing Maya up into the Office. She did not want to be cramped in with everyone.

She had just plugged her head phones when her phone rang. 

"Hey, We're all busy down here, Can you do me a favor?" 

Maya nodded her head before realizing that Thea couldn't see her. 

"Mmhmm" she said(?) 

"Can you go to the stock room and get into the box that says Jacob creek and grab 2 of the clear and white bottles."

She made her way down the stairs with bottles of wine in her arms. 

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Someone behind her said, drinking a can of bud light. 

Maya ignored him and continued walking, knowing full well that she was being followed. 

"Thanks Maya." Thea ran over and took the bottles out of her hands, "Can't talk though. Sorry." 

The younger turned and started walking off, knowing that someone was still staring at her.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're the Lost and Found Queen." He put his hand on Mayas lower back and slid his hand down lower. 

The blonde stilled. 

She did NOT like anyone touching her. 

Especially not strangers. 

She growled as she turned around and saw the gleam in his eyes.

She spun around, kicking her leg out. Her foot hooked around his leg and she pulled back, knocking him to his knees. Maya grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back, the pain temporarily stopping him from moving.

"Maya!"Thea called, running over, having seen the whole thing. 

"Are you okay?" Security not too far behind her.

The 15-year-old shook her head, backing up and taking off up the stairs.

That brought back bad memories. Memories of the sirs.

A 7-year-old sat on the floor as one of the men ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're so lovely." He whispered into her ear. "So beautiful, So young."

Maya tightly closed her eyes. 

She couldn't stop it. 

The memories.

The thoughts. 

She slid off of the chair and onto the ground. 

The small touches.

She scratched at her arms, trying to erase the ghost touches. Her breathing picked up as letting air in and out became harder. Thea came into the room, calling for her sister, but the girl's mind was far away from the present.

Thea pulled her hands away, her skin red and bleeding from clawing at her arms. "Maya. Maya. Please calm down." A few tears fell down her face. 

The 15 year old's breathing became ragged. 

"H-elp" She whispered roughly as the room started closing in on her. 

"Maya. Breathe." With shaky hands Thea grabbed her face. "Look at me okay?" 

The girls eyes started focusing. "Good. I need you to breathe with me. In...Out...In...Out."

She started calming down and began looking around at the room. Her arms bleeding, hands still in the older girls. Thea kneeled in front of her, tears still falling down her face.

"Are you okay now?" Her voice scratchy. Maya nodded and wrapped her arms around her older sister in a tight hug. 

"Please don't ever do that again." Thea whispered "I was so scared."

The two sat in each others arms for a few minutes before Maya pulled away and looked at her bloody arms. Thea pulled out the first aid kid and started cleaning her arms, not saying a word. She didn't need to speak. Everything she could ever say was in the action.

Thea had borrowed Roy's car and drove the two home. 

"Thea?" Moira asked as the two walked in, the older supporting the younger sister "You're not supposed to be home for another-" She trailed off looking at her youngest's bandaged arms. "What happened?" She asked following Thea and Maya up the stairs. 

"Hold on." Thea mumbled and pulled the girl into her room. 

"Sleep." She said. 

Mayas hand wouldn't leave Thea's. 

"I'll be back. I'm just going to talk to mom." Her heart hurt as she walked away from her little sister.

No sooner did she walk out of the room she was pulled into a hug. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

Thea nodded, "There was a guy at the club and he touched Maya. She knocked him to the ground and ran off. He had a Panic Attack. S-She started Clawing at her arms. A-And she couldn't breathe. She was so scared. I was scared. It was like she wasn't even there. She had a look in her eyes." All of the words spilled out of her mouth like the flash. 

Thea went back into the room and crawled into the Queen bed next to her sister. Maya flipped over and layed flush against her sister. 

"Everything will be fine." Thea whispered before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say how excited I get by posting a new chapter, and seeing a new review.
> 
>  
> 
> So please leave a Comment... Tell me what you think, and I'll reply to you. You can ask questions about the story or about me and my life or whatever, and i'll reply.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it... Maya has to get worse before she gets any better. She probably wouldn't want to talk about it though, after her traumatic experience with her life before.
> 
> I bet you can see where I am heading with this, if any of you are wanting a certain thing to happen... a little secret to turn into something more... *Cough* Vigilante *Cough*
> 
> I gave a little flashback. Every once and a while i will give a little more, and you will soon realize why she was taken in the first place.


	7. For those about to rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those about to rock- AC/DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very long, but sets up a lot for the next couple of chapters.
> 
> It won't be very long until Maya "takes flight" *Hint Hint*
> 
>  
> 
> It literally took me a whole week to get this chapter done, but i finally got it :D I was tempted to just push off updating to tomorrow, as it is 12 am and I literally got NO sleep last night. Life of an insomniac :/ Yay...
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment after. Love hearing what you guys think.

Maya woke early, pain in her arms. 

"Nyungh" She rolled over, her legs tangled with her sisters.

"Maya." Thea looked at her bleary eyed sister, "You doing okay?"

She burried her head into the older girls shoulder and nodded.

"Come on we have to get up." She looked over at the clock, 9AM.

Maya groaned and hugged her sister close.

"C'mon little sister..." Thea sat up, pulling the younger with her. 

Maya pulled away and looked at her, still bandaged, arms.

"It's okay. We can have Raisa clean them for you, and you and I can go out to eat before I have to give Roy his car back. How does that sound?"

Maya shrugged. "Go get ready, brat." Thea lovingly pushed her sister out of her room to get ready.

>>\-------->

"You know," Thea said as the two sat at the closest Denny's diner, "You're going to have to talk about what happened last night at some point."

Maya looked down, ignoring her sister. 

She didn't want to talk about it. Mostly because she didn't know exactly what had happened. Yeah, She remembered everything, but she had thought that she was over it. Over the past month or two that she had been a Queen she had changed. No longer was she the shy 15 year old that had been rescued that dreadful day, at least she had thought. 

One touch had ruined that. One touch. 

"Maya."Her sister had said quietly, "You had a Panic Attack. Hell, you tore up your arms. You can't say that wasn't nothing."

Breakfast was finished in silence. 

Once in the black chevvy of Roy's is when the Silence was broken,"Lets listen to some music." And instead of choosing the music herself, Maya thumbed through the CD's. 'AC/DC' began blasting through the amped speakers, Maya mouthing the words.

Being back at Verdant was awkward. It was where she freaked and mauled her arms, but that's where Roy was.

"Um, Maya?" Roy had said once him and Thea had begun to clean up from the night before. "Do you want to take a look around?"

The younger girl silently nodded and began walking around the back hall. She hadn't had a chance the night before, but her luck was looking up, time to enter the ArrowCave. 

She thought it was funny. Her brother was a superhero, and no one from his family knew. Well except her. But Oliver didn't know about that.

_'STAFF ONLY' _A silver door read in all caps.__

__It was luck. On the 3rd night that she had followed Oliver, the man had mentioned that he couldn't exit through the Verdant. She had planned, yesterday, to enter the lair, but certain events prevented it, not to mention Oliver and his 'team' were still down there._ _

__Maya watched closely as Oliver punched in the numbers on the keypad and each night it had been the same._ _

__"Oliver really needs to be careful." She thought as she punched in the numbers and opened the door._ _

__Darkness hit her as she carefully walked down the stairs, a slight glow of blue hovering in the room. Using the dim lights of her phone as a guiding light she pushed up a lever._ _

__Lights clicked on one by one, bathing the room in a bright glow. A row of Computers surrounded by glass cases, each housing a part of Olivers Costume, Hood, Arrows,Bow, Pants, and boots._ _

__It had really made a connection in her mind that this was real. That Oliver, her brother, was the Arrow._ _

__Obviously Felicity had to be the one in charge of the computers. Oliver was as good at computers as a child was. Diggle was okay. No mastermind, but able to function a common computer relatively well._ _

__Maya stood in the back of the room, in awe at the sight before shutting the lights off and shuffling out of the room._ _

__"Where did you go?" Thea asked, dropping the box in her hands on the bar counter. Maya pointed behind her, in the direction of the hallway. "I was just back there." She said, confusion covering her face, "I didn't see you." Maya shrugged and began helping her sister and her boyfriend with restocking and leaning up._ _

__After Roy, Thea, and Maya had gotten back to the mansion the younger girl took her skate board and rode off down the street. Thea was convinced she was leaving to escape the inevitable conversation about the day before._ _

__Maya rode for hours, Up an down streets, to Big Belly Burger for something to drink,before riding over to Queens Consolidated, drink still in hand. She sat with Felicity, and 'talked' to her for a while before taking off again._ _

__She had heard about all of the destruction Malcolm Merlyn had caused in the Glades. It had saddened her. To see all of the broken down houses._ _

__And because it wasn't the nicest place no one really had the money to fix anything. People in tents camped up on the side of the roads, houses turned to rubble, and Old business buildings, still intact, but abandoned. No one wanted a business in the Glades, where the city around it was destroyed._ _

__Doors and windows were boarded up, at least until the 3rd floor, where the city decided that the shattered windows were no concern. No one could reach up that high. At least no one normal._ _

__Taking the Challenge, Maya threw her skateboard in her backpack, and began climbing up and adjacent building. If her eyes were correct, then the Fire escape, which wrapped around the building led to an open window on the 5th floor, where she would, luckily be able to get in._ _

__Maya took off running, the skateboard bouncing around in her bag and occasionally hitting the back of her head with each bounce she made._ _

__She leaped over the edge and grasped for the metal railing, and began pulling herself up, muscles groaning with her struggles._ _

__She laid back, heart beating fast. This was a bad mistake. How was she going to get back on the ground. She had literally jumped off of a building 5 stories tall._ _

__The inside of the building was slightly dusty, but with care it must have looked very nice. Glass from windows, and light bulbs covered the floor, making each step that Maya took, crunch under her feet. Trash from the previous owners littered the ground, old transactions from years before thrown around in hate to leave the destruction site. All though the building was shut down months ago, lights in the halls lit up the room, and as she climbed up higher, it got brighter and brighter. Maya had climbed 15 floors. Opting the stairs over the still Humming elevators. It was impossible to tell how safe it was, and she was 'all' about safety, Completely ignoring the fact that she jumped off of a 5 story building and on to a questionable fire escape._ _

__The top floor had a complete view of the whole city. Two walls covered in, what was once glass over looked the streets.. Miles of Destruction one direction and a jungle of concrete another. The Verdant sign standing tall in the sky. And when Maya looked closer she could swear that she could see the Castle and a shining black car sitting in front of it. As the warm sun began to set the city got colder and colder, and Maya decided that she better find a way out of the building._ _

__It only took the 15 year old 10 minutes to scope out the whole building, and luckily enough, find a fire escape on the 4th floor with a drop down ladder the the 1st floor. Maya climbed down the ladder to the last step, where her feet dangled, hovering over the ground. Holding her breath, she let go, and dropped the remaining 10 feet to the ground_ _

__She took off towards her house, mentally cataloging the building._ _

__You never know when you can use an abandoned building._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how'd you guys like it?
> 
> In a review tell me what you guys think that the building might/might not be used for.
> 
>  
> 
> I have spent most of my days for the past 2 weeks on Netflix binge watching Supernatural. With the episodes that I have seen years ago I immediately took a liking to Castiel. He's so adorable!! And I just couldn't wait until i got up to the episodes where he's in in. Now that I'm up to and passed his entrance I can focus more and More on thins story.
> 
> I've been thinking about hiding something within a chapter. A quote from my favorite movie or a question about something about me, and the first person who would get it right would have a little cameo in one of the chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> So here it is... 
> 
>  
> 
> Who is my favorite Superhero?
> 
>  
> 
> Hint 1: Not Arrow
> 
> Hint 2: Multi-movie 
> 
> Hint 3: The doctor from the first chapter is named after a character from one of the movies.
> 
>  
> 
> So if you think you have the answer leave it in the reviews and If you are the first one to answer correctly then I will message you to get the details of your character and give options of where they're going to be at. 
> 
> And for Gosh's sake. Watch your Language. ;)
> 
> Good luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> I don't know if anyone actually reads the notes... But I have no clue if i formatted this correctly.
> 
> I have no idea if anyone will be interested in this, so please let me know in the comments and give a Kudos!  
> Currently working on the next chapter
> 
> If you do like this I could use a beta. Someone to change some things. I'm pretty good at English, so Simple changes. My Space Bar doesn't work that well(It spaces out on me.... lol hahahaha ANYWAYS...) so sometimes i have sentence like 'He nodded his head to the beat.' and sometimes i have sentences like 'Hejumped up fromhis chair.'.  
> And I need a beta who can format thing for me. Just pressing the Enter. I will do the best that I can. Thanks :)


End file.
